Forever love A Shadamy story
by Chaoscontrol2003
Summary: Well. Although I'm a big fan of Shadouge I've started to do a little more Shadamy now. I still do Shadouge though so no worries! Now I don't want to give away to much so just enjoy. Oh, and I don't really understand the ratings so can somebody please explain? SHADAMY NOT SHADOUGE. Thank guys. :-)


Amy Rose was having one of her usual strolls in the park, her quills swaying happily as she skipped, through the meadows. A smile was apon the young hedehogs face and now that i think about it, she almost always had a smile on her face! As she skipped along care free across the fields she bagan to make her way to the beaches cliffs. She always loved to hang out there. It was always so... peaceful. Prancing a long she came close to the cliffs edge and she sat down on it letting her legs swing back and forth in the breeze.

"Today is so... perfect! I cant wait to visit club Rouge for Rouges summer party!" she told herself as she began daydreaming of how the perfect day would be planned out. She was suddenly awoken from her dream world by the sound of whistling from right around the corner...She quickly jumped to her feet and slowly peered around the rock that was splitting her up and whoever was whistling from being seen. She saw the person she would least expect to see...

Shadow the hedgehog was stood near another cliff only about 7 meters away from the cliff she was on. (Youve probably figure out that this beach had a few cliffs). He was just standing there with his usual emotionless face. Like there was something inside of him... blocking out any facial expressions...like there was a hole in his heart waiting to be filled. Amy couldnt help but notice that he was whistling and humming a song. It was a very depressing song with no exciting notes in it. The only emotion it sang was sadness and dispare.

Amy couldnt help but feel bad for the poor hedgehog. She has seen the way people look at him in public. Some would turn the other way in order to avoid him and others would just give him a horrible scowl. And yet, even when they would do all this, he would ignore it... 'why dont they just give him a chance!?' She thought to herself.

She started to tiptoe towards Shadow. His ear twiched when she took the first step. "Amy..." he muttered. Amy seemed startled by this. "How did you..." she began. "Im a first class G.U.N agent Amy. Slightly higher level then Rouge..." his facial expression still stayed the same and he still wasnt facing her. Finally he turned round. His ruby red eyes looking into Amys green ones. They were so lifeless. So empty. Longing for family...friends and happiness.

"Why are you here... I know its not because you want to see me..." he got even more upset as he said the last part. My attention came to his white chest fur then his black quills with red streaks on them.

"I come here sometimes for the view..." Amy broke the long silence between the sentence that she had been staring at him over.

"Yeah.. " he replied sighing. "Um... why do you come here Shadow?" Amy asked politely and curiously. "Well. Usually just to clear my head...but not today..." she looked at him curiousity in her eyes. "Then why did you come?" She asked this with caution for she knew how unpredictable this hedgehog could be. "Whats it to you!?" He clenched his hands into fists and Amy gasped. But he quickly unclenched them as he realised what he just did. Amy let out a slight sigh of relief as he unclenched them. She knew he was known well for his stubborness and anger issues.

"S-sorry..." he stuttered. He felt bad about what he just did... even though he only clenched his fist. They stood there for a minute not saying a word. Amy noticed Shadow staring into his own imaginary world, like nothing could bring him out of his thoughts.

"Maria" he muttered to himself "huh?" Amy replied not really hearing what he said properly. "Nothing..." was all he said in return to this. And the silence came back. It filled the air flowing around them erging Amy to speak.

The silence was once again broken as Amy gasped. She could see Shadows eyes turning watery... his normal expression changed from depression to pure sadness. He couldnt help himself and he fell to his knees Amy rushing over to the ebony black hedgehog. She knelt down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He winced. Like he was in pain...that was when she noticed a cut on his shoulder following all the way down his arm. It was a large zig-zagging cut... 'how have I never noticed that!?' She asked herself. Even when he was kneeling on the floor emotionally bothered by something, he refused to let a tear escape.

"Sh-shadow?" She stuttered in a worried tone. He didnt move. All he did was stay on the floor staring at the ground untill he finally moved his head enough to see her from the corner of his eye. "Why are you sad?..." she wondered if it was a mistake asking the ultimate lifeform this question because she knew the great powers he held.

To her suprise he got up off the ground and began to skate off. He looked like he was trying to avoid answering her question. And she understood that the answer must have been something personal he wasnt willing to tell. So she accepted that fact and wondered off to Rouges house. On the way, she couldnt stop thinking about him. The way he was so mysterious, how his quills swayed in the wind and of course his eyes but what she was thinking about most was 'why was he upset?' And 'were did he get that cut from?'. She asked these questions repeatedly in her head until she came to a halt at the entrance to club Rouge. She must have been walking faster then she thought considering she left the park only 2 minutes ago and was already here.

'Knock' 'knock'

She knocked lightly on the door. Footsteps emerged from behind the door and somebody swung it open. Loud songs were heard from inside the house as she was welcomed into Club Rouge by a bat. "Hey Ames! Welcome to my party!" The white bat joyfully said as she led amy into a large disco room. It was HUGE and contained a large colour changing dance floor, a Dj set and a huge diso ball which reflected off of rainbow light. All of Amys and Rouges friends were there: Tails, Sonic, Sally, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic,Cream, Cheese and of course her and Rouge. they were all dancing and having a good time either on the dance floor or at the bar. There was even a punch bowl and soda machine! "Wow..." she mentioned to Rouge. That was when she realised that someone was missing.

"Um..Rouge where is Shadow?" Amy asked. "Oh I invited him but hes upstairs chilling in the guest really the party kinda guy is he?" She chuckled. "Yeah..." was all she replied with and I went over to join the others.

1 hour later...

Amys P.O.V-

Everybody was enjoying themselves at the party and some of the older people like Sonic and Knuckles got a little drunk whereas the younger like Cream and tails weren't aloud to. Sonic was a right mess hobbling about. One time he mistaked Knuckles for Sally he was so drunk and he tried to kiss Knuckles on the mouth. He failed miserably and got a knock in the side of the head everytime he tried. He started saying stuff like: Sally you no wove me!? Still not knowing it was actually Knuckles he was talking to. Hes in for a treat when he isnt drunk any more and Knuckles gets a hold of him...

The party was great so far but I still had one person in my mind...

I look at the stairs to club Rouge and began to walk to walk up them until Im standing in front of the guest in front of the guest room.

Slightly nervouse I knocked on the door.

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock'

No answer.

I knock again.

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock'

Still no answer.

Why the hell wasnt he answering!?

I push the door which was suprisingly unlocked and I open it all the way. Nobody was in there...

The bed looked untouched and the only thing wierd about the room was the warm breeze coming through the windo which was open. I peered out of the window which led to the balcony to see the black and red hedgehog sat on the edge of the balconys ledge.

He just sat there twerling his pistol in his left hand. The large cut that was all the way up his arm seemed to be alote more noticable in the light. "Why are you here?" He questioned me. I gasped. Damn I forgot about the first class G.U.N agent thing...

"I just wanted to see if you were ok... I havent seen you for the whole party..." I mentioned. A lady walked past on the path below the balcony and looked high above her to see the black hedgehog.

"Uhgg.. this world needs less emo freaks..." she sounded descusted as ahe carried on walking a cross the parhway.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Amy yelled at the woman. She ignored Amys comment and carried on like nothing even happened.

"Shadow didnt even look the woman on the pathway as she said this he only shrugged his shoulders and carried on doing what he was doing until she was eventually out of sight.

"Shadow...dont listen to her..." I felt really bad for him.

"I never do...they just assume that im a bad perzon and a freak because of how i look... but Ive got used to it by now..." he held his arm which contained the cut. I suddenly started thinking about what happened at the park. How it hurt when I touched it ever so slightly...

"Oh and before you ask... I didnt make this on purpose..." I looked at him. I was very curious but I didnt want to get him worked up like the last time.

"You want answers... I can see it in your eyes..." he spoke in his normal deep yet sexy tone.

'WHAT HE WASNT EVEN LOOKING AT ME!? How the hell did he know...' I thought to myself Very suprised actually. But it was the ultimate lifeform I was dealing with so what did I expect?

He let out a uncomfortable sigh and spoke:

"I was upset for many reasons..." he began "firstly, today...would have been Marias birthday..." I felt pity for the black hedehog. Maria was his best and his only friend. Who got shot trying to save Shadow...

"Oh Shads..." I started but was interupted. "Secondly...I got this cut yesterday when a couple chameleons noticed that I was injured dew to me getting pushed down a cliff..." He began again" the chameleons used to work for Mephiles and desided to make me suffer when I was most vulnerable." God I wasnt expecting this... he continued " so they created a large cut on my arm. Making sure that it will DEFINATELY leave a scar to avenge Mephiles..." he winced in pain as he placed his hand back on his arm.

"Who pushed you down the cliff!?" I was extremely bothered by that part.

Shadow glared back at me and tryed to keep his cool as he said his next sentence.

"I pushed myself..." I was suprised of what I just heard. "W-what!?" I stuttered.

"I was thinking like I usually did... but this time I didnt know what came over me and...and...I took a step foward not paying attention to the fact that this was literally suicide..." he stuttered just like I did in the sentence before him. "I didnt think about everyone of my friends untill last minute when I was already falling...I regreted it so bad...I...I didnt know how big of a mistake it was until I already did it!" He seemed releaved to get it all out and began to get worked up. But this time not with anger but with sorrow. He collapsed on the floor sadness in his eyes. He didnt want to look week but he couldnt seem to stop what he was doing. He just knelt there for a dew minutes. Until I couldnt see him so depressed any longer.

I embraced him in a tight hug and he finally hugged me back. The ultimate lifeform...had been holding in all the emotions for so long...and now I was the one he finally showed them to... it was sad but I was honoured to be a good enough driend for him to trust me with this.

"Ill always be here Shady..." he detatched from the hug and stared at me with his watery eyes.

He suddenly looked slightly embarrassed in his face and I chuckled a bit as he blushed.

His eyes were watery. But still, he refused to let a tear roll down his cheek. I started to think that maybe he wasnt able to do so.

"Thanx..." he muttered. I was almost in shock to what I just heard. I thought I would have a little fun.

"What was that Shads I didnt hear you?..." I said sarcastically I held my breathe for the yelling to start. But it didnt. The only thing I heard was another silent whisper. "T-thankyou..." he stuttered. This time a little bit more confident then the last one. I chuckled a little because he was stuttering again. He obviously doesn't say that word very often!

"Any time." I replied with a innocent smile. He looked confused on me hugging him...maybe he doesnt know what a hug is...he has been cooped up in a pod for 50 years and I honestly wouldnt be suprised. I dont know why I expected him to.

After a long while we both stood up. I cant believe he didnt actually CRY. I know his eyes watered but in my book that isnt classed as actually crying. We both headed downstairs and towards the party to be greeted by Rouge.

"Hey guys. Youve been gone for a while. Whats up?" She asked clearly wanting to know and she wouldnt stop until she did.

"Oh um...I was just convincing Shadow to come down and join everybody..." that wasnt really the case but I had to improvise. Shadow wouldnt have wanted anybody to know about that.

"Well I

m glad you could joins us Shady." He rolled his eyes when he heard his cute nickname that Rouge always used on him. I dont think he liked it very much.

2 hours later..

Everybody at the party seemed exausted. Half of them had already gone home. Me? I was sat down on the ruby red love seat in the party room. The only people remaining were me, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Sally. Rouge was busy dancing on the dance floor and Knuckles was dancing with her. They were so in sync. Sally was heading out of the door now. Probably tired from the long party. And Shadow was... being Shadow.. he stood in the corner of the room, hidden completely in the Shadows. The only reason I knew he was there was because of his crimson eyes which seemed to show alote more when he was in the darkness.

'Beep' 'beep' beep'

it was coming from high tech watch on Shadows wrist. Rouge had one aswell considering all G.U.N agents had them. Except hers was not beeping. The watch began to speak, like a phone.

"Agent Shadow, we need your help on another mission... be fast..." was all the voice said before it was cut off.

Shadow nodded to himself as the G.U.N officer hung up and Shadow began walking towards the door. I noticed this and quickly rushed over. "

Hey! Shadow!" I called his name causing him to turn round. He seemed to always be aware and alert even when he was almost certainly safe.

I stopped in front of the hedgehog staring intently into his mysterious yet beautiful eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow wont I?" I asked politely. He answered back by saying: " of course...how could I not come back to a beautiful rose like you?" And with that he pulled out his green chaos emerald from his back pocket and shouted the two words chaos control. He vanished in the blink of an eye and a flash of a light. Leaving me stood there in shock to what he just said...

'He...he thinks im beautiful?" I was in disbelief. Yet I was so happy...

Later that day at my house...

I sat down lost in my thoughts. Its not everyday that the ultimate lifeform actually complements you...

And to think that everybody treats him so harshly. I knew that although he was resonably iintimidating on the outside, he never really means to...

I continue to think about the cute ebony black hedgehog. This was untill a knock was heard at the door.

'COME ON its already 7:30 in the afternoon!' I thought to myself. Who would be knocking at this hour! I mean seriously! Whats so damn important!?

I sigh and make my way to the door. Luckily I hadn't actually decided to change into my pyjamas yet so at least I wouldn't be answering the door wearing a pink heart wonzie.

I swung the door open to see a black hedgehog stood in front of me.

"Oh. Hey Shadow. What brings you here at this Hour?" I ask still keeping a polite tone in my voice even though it was really late. I motion my hand for him to come inside and he nods in reply, making his way into my living room and sitting down on a light blue couch.

He sat there for a good while. I was sat next to him. His face was in the usual expressionless but slightly handsome emotion he always used. Yet I cannot say that it has emotion for it clearly doesn't.

"Rose... " my heart skipped a beat at this adorable nickname he gave me. I liked it. It sounded sweet and nobody had ever called me that as a nickname.

We sat there staring into each others eyes. His crimson ones reflecting off the moonlight.

"I.. What is this Feeling?" he blurted out breaking the silence that seemed to last forever.

I looked at him a smile on my face and answered.

"it depends... Tell me what's happening to make you feel this way and explain how it feels. " I asked.

He looked anxious to tell me. Perhaps this has been bugging him for a while...

"Well... I feel it whenever I am around you.." he began slightly taking me by surprise. "My stomach feels... Like there is something tickling it from the inside..." I giggled slightly at the way he described this. I haven't heard somebody ever describe something like That! "my heart speeds up... Which I'm hoping is natural..." he began again "and.. And my cheeks start glowing...red..." he finished. That was when it hit me. Could it be? Does Shadow the hedgehog feel the same way as she does when she is around him? Could the ultimate lifeform actually feel the same!? I sat there still staring deeply into his eyes. Like I was watching beautiful red orbs.

I leant closer to the hedgehog. He seemed confused but I didn't care. I came closer until I was directly in front of him. My lips only an inch away from his. He didn't know what to expect as my lips brushed across his as I formed a pationate kiss. For a couple seconds he didn't seem to understand what I was doing and stiffened. But eventually he started to return the kiss. He brought his hands down to my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck. We stayed there for a second until the kiss began deepening. This feeling was what I had wanted for a long time... To find love... We finally parted the kiss gasping for breathe. Until Shadow muttered the words. "Whatever that was... I liked it..." I turned to face the hedgehog and replied:

"Shadow... This feeling you are feeling... It's called... Love... " I whispered to him."

Again he looked slightly confused.

"It means you have feelings for Me... There are 3 types.." Shadow looked entreged and continued to listen.

"there Is love you feel for a family member. Where care for them because they are close to you... " I said. " there is love you feel for friends... Which is when you care about them and are close to them... And the love I feel for you is when you want to be with somebody and you care about them so much that you can't be without them... " I finished, glad that I managed to get that all cleared up.

He looked like he understood perfectly now. He tilted his head slightly and still had a question to ask...

" what was that... Gesture we just did?... " he asked clearly curious. I began blushing.

" That is called a kiss... It's a way to show another person that you care about them... I wouldn't start doing it to friends though... It's only meant to be for the special person you want to be with... " he nodded in understanding. And began getting closer to me.

" I want to be with you... "he got closer once more until our lips touched again in another passionate kiss. I finally felt complete...

I was finally with the person I always loved. The immortal Shadow the hedgehog... the one who everybody feared. I was one of the only people who saw him as he really was... A kind, loving... Hero...

Once we slowly pulled away from each other I whispered: "I love you Shadow the hedgehog..."

And he replied in his calming voice..." And I love you my beautiful flower... " and with that we began kissing again...

**THE END... **


End file.
